Enséñame esto también, sensei
by leontinees
Summary: Hay algunas lecciones que Kakashi se olvidó de enseñarle a su alumna...
1. Chapter 1

**ENSÉÑAME ESTO TAMBIÉN, SENSEI**

_¿Quién no sabe ya que **Naruto** le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto?_

* * *

**Ep. 1:**

Aquel día cumplía 18 años. Ya era una mujer... bueno, casi.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, donde todos se divertían en la fiesta que la Godaime había organizado para ella. Estaban todos sus amigos: Naruto, Sai, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Rock... y también algunos senseis como Gai y Kakashi. Pero la persona que más le habría gustado ver, por supuesto no estaba allí: Sasuke Uchiha. Ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado que jamás regresaría a Konoha, y casi no pensaba en él. Pero no lograba olvidar lo importante que había sido para ella, ni cuánto le había amado, y le costó mucho despedirse definitivamente de su compañero.

La mirada de Sakura se posó en la pareja de Shino y Ami Uramiya, que se besaban en una esquina creyendo que nadie los veía. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, envidiando su relación. Su desagradable compañera de la infancia había conseguido romper el duro caparazón de Shino, cosa que ella nunca había logrado con Sasuke, y ahora eran novios. Debía admitirlo, estaba un poco celosa. Ella también quería descubrir las delicias del amor en brazos de un hombre, quería saber cómo era sentirse mujer. Si se lo pedía a Naruto o Lee, estaba segura de que aceptarían encantados el experimentar con ella, pero ellos no la provocaban en absoluto.

Con este pensamiento, los ojos de Sakura se centraron en su sensei, que conversaba con Shizune. Hacía unos meses ella había sospechado que tenían una relación, pero no tardó en saber que ella en realidad salía con Ebisu. Por primera vez en su vida Sakura se había percatado de que Kakashi era un hombre también, no sólo su maestro, y aunque lo de Shizune resultó ser una equivocación suya, la idea quedó fijada en su mente. Y precisamente ese día, en que cumplía 18 años, lo advirtió con más fuerza que nunca.

La chica supuso que a los ojos de él seguía siendo una niña, a juzgar por el osito de peluche que le había regalado, pero ella estaba decidida a mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bien pasada la medianoche, la fiesta llegó a su fin y los ninjas invitados se fueron retirando. Sai e Ino fueron de los primeros en desaparecer, pero el resto del Equipo-7 se quedó hasta el final.

- ¡Qué estupenda fiesta, Sakura-chan! - dijo Naruto risueño - Deberías celebrar tu cumpleaños más a menudo.

- Entonces no sería un cumpleaños, baka - contestó ella - Sería un cumplemeses, o un cumplesemanas.

Los tres salieron del local que la Godaime había reservado para esa noche.

- Claro, es cierto - recién parecía darse cuenta de ello - Bueno, en todo caso ha estado genial. ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

- Sí, muy buena fiesta - él sonrió bajo la máscara - Se nota que la Godaime es una experta en ellas.

Caminaron un rato juntos, charlando sobre misiones y otras cosas, hasta que Naruto se despidió y tomó el camino a su casa. Sakura agradeció interiormente que se marchara, porque así tenía vía libre para hablar con el jounin.

- Dime, ¿todavía parezco una niña, Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Eh? No, para nada - le pareció una pregunta curiosa - Luces como toda una señorita, Sakura.

- ¿Entonces por qué me has regalado un osito de peluche? Es algo propio de niños pequeños y embarazadas.

- Lo siento, es que lo vi en la tienda y pensé que te gustaría.

- No he dicho que no me guste - replicó la kunoichi médica - Me parece una monada, Kakashi-sensei, sólo digo que no es algo que se suele regalar a una mujer adulta.

- Bueno, tú todavía no lo eras cuando lo compré - sonrió el jounin.

- Pero quiero serlo - insistió Sakura.

- No tengas prisa, algún día lo serás - Kakashi no pillaba por dónde iban los tiros.

Habían llegado al punto donde Kakashi se separaría para dirigirse a su casa y Sakura lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad sin pelear. Cuando él hizo gesto de ir a despedirse, ella le sujetó de una manga y sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, intentó aclararle la situación.

- No me has entendido, Kakashi-sensei - su voz temblaba un poco - Lo que he querido decir es que quiero ser una mujer, esta noche. Ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres con...? - abrió el ojo por la sorpresa al intuir de qué estaba hablando - Sakura, ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

- Completamente.

- Pues no lo parece. Más bien diría que algo te ha sentado mal y revuelto el cerebro. Será mejor que vayas a descansar - e intentó soltarse, pero ella le sujetó con firmeza.

- ¡No! Por favor, escúchame - por fin se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, y había un leve tono de súplica en su voz - Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, y también a _quién_ se lo estoy pidiendo, Kakashi-sensei. Yo... sé que no debería hacerlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, pero realmente es lo que quiero.

- Sakura, esta noche no eres tú misma, lo veo más que claro - Kakashi le acarició la cabeza como cuando era pequeña - No voy a enfadarme contigo, no te preocupes. Pero será mejor que lo olvides.

Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Sakura se le puso delante y le besó rápidamente sobre la máscara. Su gesto ahora era de determinación.

- Si te estoy pidiendo que me hagas mujer, es porque estoy muy segura de lo que hago.

- Sakura, no puede ser - el jounin empezaba a impacientarse, e intentó explicarle la cosa - Escucha, no es porque te considere una niña, sino porque no debemos tener ninguna relación de ese tipo. Dejando aparte que casi te doblo la edad, soy tu maestro y tú mi alumna. Ya sé que eres una mujer hecha y derecha, pero búscate a algún ninja de tu edad para esto.

- Pero yo quiero que seas tú, Kakashi-sensei - una sombra de tristeza se posó en su cara, y su voz se dulcificó - Sé que no es justo que te lo pida a ti, pero realmente lo quiero así. Eres el hombre en quien más confío, el único que nunca me ha herido ni defraudado. Tú, Kakashi-sensei, eres el hombre que más cosas me ha enseñado. Por favor, sé mi maestro también para esto.

Bajo la luz de las farolas, el jounin vio que un leve tono rojo había teñido las mejillas de su alumna, y pudo imaginarse qué difícil tenía que ser para ella el hacerle una petición así. Suspiró profundamente, dándose por vencido.

- De acuerdo, como quieras - rápidamente la cogió en brazos, para sorpresa de ella, y empezó a saltar por los tejados - Si lo que quieres es aprender, Sakura, te enseñaré.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Llegaron en pocos minutos al apartamento de Kakashi, lugar en el que Sakura nunca había estado, y entraron por la ventana del dormitorio. El jounin la dejó en el suelo, encendió la lamparita de al lado de la cama y bajó la persiana, convirtiendo la habitación en un refugio seguro. Sakura miró alrededor: no había apenas adornos ni objetos personales, sólo instrumental ninja y algunas fotos de grupo. Una de ellas era de Kakashi más joven con sus compañeros y su maestro, el Yondaime; otra era la del Equipo 7, con Sasuke Uchiha. Sin poder evitarlo, la kunoichi acercó la mano en un gesto rápido y la puso boca abajo, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Kakashi lo advirtió, pero no dijo nada.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Sakura - No es mi habitación, ya sé que no tengo derecho...

- No importa - Kakashi se acercó a ella - Si así te sientes más cómoda, está bien.

Le acarició un mechón de cabello, ella no se movió.

- Sakura, quiero que sepas que si hago esto es únicamente como penitencia personal - ella le miró sin comprender - Desde el principio vi todo el potencial que tenían Naruto y Sasuke como ninjas, y por eso me centré en entrenarles a ellos. Debo admitir que lamento no haberte prestado la atención que merecías...

- No digas eso, Kakashi-sensei - ella sacudió la cabeza - Tú eres un gran maestro, me enseñaste muchas cosas.

- Pero no las suficientes - suspiró él - Por eso he accedido, y es necesario que lo comprendas. Esto es algo que sólo puedo enseñarte a ti, como una especie de entrenamiento, pero en el momento en que quieras que me detenga, dímelo.

- No lo haré - aseguró la chica - Quiero aprenderlo todo. Enséñame, sensei.

A pesar de su determinación, Kakashi notó que temblaba ligeramente.

- Una sola noche no da para aprenderlo todo, Sakura.

- Entonces, esperaré cada noche a que vengas a buscarme.

Él la miró fijamente un momento, reflexionando sobre su respuesta, pero acabó aceptándola.

- Muy bien, como quieras - la levantó en brazos y la sentó en la cama - Empecemos.

Si bien Sakura realmente quería saber lo que se sentía al estar con un hombre, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o cómo empezar. Bueno, sí lo sabía en teoría, pero al natural la cosa era muy distinta. Seguramente Kakashi se daría cuenta, así que decidió dejarlo todo en sus manos.

- Como eres ninja médico, Sakura, doy por hecho que conoces cómo es el cuerpo humano, tanto masculino como femenino.

- Sí, Kakashi-sensei - asintió, algo sonrojada.

Entonces el jounin se quitó la bandana, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz del Sharingan, y también el chaleco verde del uniforme. Sakura observaba todos sus movimientos, y no protestó cuando las manos de Kakashi se posaron sobre ella y comenzaron a desnudarla a ella también.

- Es un bonito vestido, Sakura.

- Gra-gracias... - su voz tembló ligeramente por los nervios.

Uno a uno, los botones fueron abiertos por los hábiles dedos de Kakashi, hasta que la prenda resbaló de su cuerpo y cayó hasta sus caderas. Él se agachó y tiró con cuidado del borde del vestido, escurriéndolo por las piernas de Sakura hasta quitárselo. La kunoichi quedó en ropa interior pero resistió el impulso de taparse, porque si lo hacía seguramente su maestro opinaría que aún no estaba preparada para el sexo y la dejaría. Kakashi dejó el vestido de Sakura sobre una silla y luego, suavemente, la empujó por los hombros para tumbarla sobre la cama.

- Lo primero, Sakura, son los besos - se sentó él también en el borde de la cama - ¿Te han besado alguna vez?

- Claro que sí, muchas veces - dijo, sincera - Pero no... no de esa manera.

- Entonces, cierra los ojos y no los abras...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep. 2:**

Ella lo hizo, y escuchó el susurro de la tela cuando él se quitó la máscara. Notó una mano que la acariciaba en la frente, después en la mejilla, hasta que un pulgar frotó delicadamente su labio inferior. Luego la boca de Kakashi recorrió el mismo camino, jugando con sus labios y haciendo que los abriera. La lengua del jounin buscó la suya, lamiéndola y atrapándola.

- Haz lo mismo que yo, Sakura - le indicó - Muévela junto a la mía.

Sakura obedeció. El beso fue largo y dulce, los dos se saborearon mutuamente hasta quedarse sin respiración. El instinto empezó a despertar en la chica, haciendo que levantara los brazos en torno al cuello del jounin, pero él la detuvo.

- Todavía no - le dijo, bajándolos de nuevo - No ofrezcas algo que no estás en condiciones de dar.

Ella no entendió por qué lo decía, pero se dejó guiar. Kakashi continuó besándola hasta que el primer escalofrío de excitación subió por la espalda de su alumna y su respiración se agitó.

- Ahora, continuemos con las caricias - ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, tal como le había dicho, así que la cogió de las manos e hizo que se levantara sobre sus rodillas - Aprende cómo dar placer a tu pareja y obtener el tuyo propio.

Kakashi la dejó un momento, y se desnudó completamente. Luego volvió a su lado en la cama.

- ¿No podré verte?

- Ya has visto hombres desnudos en los libros. Ahora vas a sentir a uno - la abrazó un momento y le desabrochó el sujetador - Como antes, haz lo mismo que yo.

Un rubor muy favorecedor cubrió el cuerpo de la chica, pero no se resistió. Kakashi llevó las manos hasta sus caderas y comenzó a bajarle las braguitas. Al notarlo, Sakura se abrazó al fuerte pecho de su maestro, apoyándose en él para levantar una pierna cada vez y quedarse al fin los dos completamente desnudos.

- Tu corazón late más rápido, Sakura - murmuró en su oído - Recuerda que puedo detenerme cuando quieras.

- Continúa, Kakashi-sensei - susurró contra su torso.

La verdad era que no podría detenerse "cuando quisiera". Obviamente, en algún momento llegarían al punto sin retorno, pero esperaba que ella le avisara antes de eso, porque si no, ya no habría vuelta atrás...

Kakashi no hizo nada durante un rato, únicamente abrazó a Sakura para darle calor, masajeando los tensos músculos de su espalda; la chica hizo lo mismo. Después llevó la boca hasta su cuello, besando la sensible zona de su nuca, y bajó lentamente hasta sus bellos pechos dejando un rastro mojado. Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Sakura, frotándola, despertando cada nervio. Su lengua jugueteó con los rosados pezones de su alumna, y cuando ésta comenzó a gemir y arquearse, sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero para sujetarla y seguir excitándola.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello. Kakashi llegó hasta los muslos de Sakura, cuya respiración se tornó agitada e irregular. El jounin volvió a capturar sus labios, bebiendo sus gemidos, y acariciando el suave vello que protegía la entrada al cuerpo de su alumna. Kakashi deslizó un dedo dentro del hueco secreto, absorbiendo el gemido de sorpresa de la chica. Sakura dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su maestro. Sentía la sangre correr desbocada por su cuerpo, hasta concentrarse en el sitio exacto donde estaba la mano de Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo sabes... dónde...? - no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

- Conozco todos los rincones secretos del cuerpo de una mujer - dijo.

Movió el dedo dentro de ella, y notó que empezaba a licuarse por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Kakashi sonrió levemente, satisfecho.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo podré hacerte lo mismo si no me dejas mirarte?

- Mientras no me veas la cara, Sakura, puedes mirar adonde quieras.

Al oír esto Sakura abrió los ojos, y lentamente bajó una mano hasta la parte masculina de Kakashi. Estando todavía aferrada al hombro de su sensei, rozó ligeramente su miembro con un dedo, dudando sobre lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que lo cogió con cuidado. Al jounin también empezaron a escapársele los gruñidos.

- ¿Te gusta esto?

- Sí, me gusta - dijo él algo ronco - Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Acaríciame, como he hecho yo antes contigo.

La chica comenzó a frotarle despacio, de arriba abajo, sintiendo en su mano esa parte grande y caliente que parecía endurecerse cada vez más con su contacto. La curiosidad hizo que se despegara un poco de Kakashi y llevara los ojos a ese mismo lugar. Tragó saliva al ver su miembro, pues era el primero que veía en estado de excitación. Le resultó algo chocante imaginarse eso dentro de ella, y su rubor se hizo más intenso. Kakashi se dio cuenta.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Sabes que...

- No vuelvas a repetir que puedo detenerte cuando quiera - le interrumpió - Ya te he dicho que quiero ir hasta el final, Kakashi-sensei.

- Disculpa - tomó su mano con la suya, apartándola de su miembro y entrecruzando sus dedos - Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te ibas a arrepentir después.

Posó la otra mano sobre los ojos de su alumna, haciendo que los cerrara de nuevo, y la volvió a besar. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban con pasión, Kakashi la tumbó con suavidad sobre la cama y volvió a deslizar un dedo en su interior. Sakura pronto comenzó a arquearse y gemir de nuevo, echándole los brazos al cuello, y esta vez el jounin se lo permitió. A medida de su mano inflamaba la parte más delicada de la chica, ella fue doblando las rodillas inconscientemente, acercando las piernas a las caderas de él. Kakashi notó que ya estaba bastante mojada, pero no lo suficiente.

- Sakura - le murmuró en el oído - estás demasiado apretada. Necesito que te relajes, o si no te haré más daño del necesario.

- Lo... lo intentaré - susurró ella - Es que... esto se siente tan... raro...

**- **¿No te gusta? - inquirió Kakashi preocupado - Esta es tu primera vez, si no la disfrutas no tiene sentido para mí.

- No... no es eso lo que quise decir - trató de explicarse la médica - Quizá me equivoqué de palabra. Sí me gusta, Kakashi-sensei, me haces sentir... bien. Quería decir que se siente... intenso.

Eran palabras de elogio, y Kakashi no pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso. Controló sus besos, marcando un ritmo algo más lento para que Sakura se relajara, y en cuanto notó que lo estaba introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior. La vagina de la chica se apretó en torno a él, y utilizó su propia humedad para masajear el delicado punto que era la cima de su placer. El pequeño botón pronto vibró con el roce de su pulgar, y los gemidos de Sakura se intensificaron al máximo. Sus besos volvieron a ser apasionados, ardientes, y finalmente Kakashi sintió que Sakura ya estaba lista para recibirle.

- Llegó el momento, Sakura - la advirtió, apoyando la cara sobre su hombro - Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para pensártelo mejor. En cuanto empiece a penetrarte, ya no podré detenerme.

- Lo sé - sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del jounin - Hazlo, Kakashi-sensei.

Un suspiro brotó de la garganta del jounin, y Sakura no supo si era de alivio o de resignación. Kakashi se inclinó hacia la mesita y cogió un condón que tenía allí; en cuanto se lo puso, separó los suaves muslos de su alumna y llevó la punta de su excitado miembro hasta su lugar secreto, el que antes habían explorado sus dedos. La chica dio un respingo al sentirlo, haciendo que le resultase difícil ir con lentitud, pero se contuvo; a fin de cuentas ella era virgen, y no quería dañarla más de lo que iba a hacer. Los músculos de su cuerpo se abrieron para él a medida que fue invadiéndola, topando con la barrera que le aseguraba ser el primero en poseerla.

Kakashi aferró la cintura de su alumna, procurando distraerla con sus besos, y la penetró por completo. Sakura soltó un gemido doloroso que fue absorbido por los hábiles labios de su sensei, hasta que se acostumbró a tener ese cuerpo dentro del suyo. Pasado el momento amargo, en el que un par de lágrimas se deslizaron de sus bellos ojos verdes, comenzó a sentir cómo el jounin se movía contra ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Ha sido más o menos lo que esperaba.

Y lo que vino después... había leído sobre el placer de la cópula, pero aquello era... bueno, era maravilloso. Su cuerpo y el de Kakashi estaban íntimamente unidos, sus labios acariciándose con ardor, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de piel. Y su miembro en su interior... la hacía sentirse llena, plena. El pulso de Sakura se aceleró todavía más, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, reclamando la atención de Kakashi. Él no tardó en bajar la cabeza y excitarla nuevamente por allí, haciendo que todos los puntos sensibles de su joven cuerpo clamaran por algo más. Y ese "algo más" llegó cuando el orgasmo estalló en ella, recorriéndola como una ola de mar. Al notar las vibraciones de su alumna y comprobar que había alcanzado la cumbre del éxtasis, Kakashi también se dejó llevar a su propio culmen.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, tratando de calmar el desbocado compás de sus corazones. El jounin tenía la cara oculta en el hombro de la pelirosa, y ella le mesaba el cabello con los dedos. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, volvió a posar una mano sobre sus ojos para que los cerrara; cuando ella lo hizo se levantó para desechar el condón, y ponerse de nuevo la máscara y los pantalones. Observó el cuerpo que yacía sobre su cama, joven e inmaduro; una fruta sabrosa a la que él había dado el primer mordisco. Pasado el momento del placer, un sentimiento de ternura le dio paso, y se acercó para dejar un inocente beso en la frente de su alumna. Entonces Sakura abrió los ojos y agarró una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, ignorando lo ridículo que podía parecer.

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei - dijo sonriendo - Ha sido estupendo.

- No hay de qué - le sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

- Tú... ¿también lo has disfrutado? - se sonrojó al preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

- Sí, mucho - dijo sincero - Ahora vístete y ve a casa, que ya es muy tarde - sonó más brusco de lo que pretendía, y lo notó por la sombra de tristeza que pasó por el rostro de Sakura - Mañana por la noche seguiremos con el... entrenamiento - y le tapó los ojos un momento para bajarse la máscara y dejar un rápido beso sobre sus labios.

Aquello la alegró al instante, y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Mientras Kakashi permanecía de espaldas, ella se vistió de nuevo. Antes de irse abrazó a su maestro por la espalda, susurrando un "Gracias, Kakashi-sensei" otra vez. El jounin no dijo nada, tan sólo le acarició la cabeza como cuando era pequeña y sonrió. Cuando Sakura se marchó, miró las gotitas de sangre que había en su cama, prueba evidente de que todo había pasado realmente. Kakashi suspiró; a partir de ahora y por muchas noches, no tendría tiempo de leer sus novelas eróticas...

**F I N**


End file.
